We Argue No Sin
by Solnushka
Summary: Slash. Mercutio/Benvolio . Teen. Mercutio and Benvolio strive to prove their love is not a sin...that was cheesy...it's not just that, there's also dude on dude lovin'


Disclaimer: Non Sum Shakespeare

**Disclaimer**: Non Sum Shakespeare.

**A/N: **I tried to make this Shakespearian, forgive me for any confusion or failure. Also, this is slash (Mercutio/Benvolio) I don't want your little rants on anti-slash, because I don't care, and I will delete them. This is a little AU, because although this is before Juliet comes into the picture, in the future Mercutio will not die…because I can't bear to do it.

On this odd day, in old Verona, two men or rather, one, spoke merrily. The other merely smiles and nods, interested but silent. Mercutio gesticulates so wildly, his gold red locks seen to live on their own up atop his head as they are forced into tangles by his fanatical movements. His piercing blue eyes struck by the sunlight as he focuses on his rant. Benvolio, the shorter of the two, was comfortably leaning back with a sketchbook. Behind him, on the stone wall that supported his weight, sat a pile of books topped with a quill and inkwell. His deep brown eyes scan the pale skinned Mercutio and then he quickly draws up a sketch in his book. Mercutio grinned vainly and proceeded to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Dear Benvolio, why dost though carry such a load?" He questions jokingly.

Benvolio looks up from his drawing and answered mock arrogantly. "So as to educate myself, dear Mercutio. It is important to differentiate yourself from some…less intelligent" He gestures towards Mercutio lightly and grins. The other boy proceeds to feign hurt and frowns.

"Benvolio…Why dost thou hurt me so?" And suddenly he gains a devilish smirk. "For I ne'er heard such biting words come from the mouth of so small a man!" Mercutio keels over and laughs boisterously as Benvolio looks on, un-amused.

"And I ne'er heard such lowly insults used by men to ward off simple jokes."

"Low so as you may reach them!" Mercutio continued in his laughter. Though Benvolio was often considered peacekeeper there were two subjects on which he was known to lose his temper: his height, and Mercutio. The irony was that in this case, Mercutio was the target of his peppery anger.

Benvolio messily gathered his things in his arms and stated promptly. "Your quips may be lowly enough for me to reach, Mercutio, but I am sure that as high as you are, your mind could not reach _this_ conclusion" Benvolio stomped off angrily as Mercutio finished laughing, wiping light tears out of his eyes and calling after his friend. "My Benvolio! Do not depart! For no one else could draw me;… in such perspective that I may appear so large!" He laughs uproariously once more before he realizes the seriousness of Benvolio's words. He quickly catches up to the younger man, long legs carrying him swiftly so as to face the other. Mercutio's eyebrows creased in worry. "Benvolio, I meant not to offend…" Mercutio then took on a softer tone that one would not expect of him. "I talk'st of nothing my Benvolio. For…I am a fool with his philosophies, who traipses drunkenly only to speak once nattily and then by some grim wound…depart this life. I begin some speech to thee as friend, and end as cynic. 'Tis all none my Benvolio, 'tis all debauchery…"

Benvolio, who up until this point was looking down brought his head up and met the other's eyes. He spoke quietly just as Mercutio had.

"You speak of nonsense my Mercutio, when thou art a cynic or a fool, thou dost remain my friend." And, without thinking, Benvolio secured his things in one arm and reached up with his other hand to stroke the cynic's face, whose eyes had widened but said nothing. In response he took Benvolio's brown curls in his hand and simply twirled the hair between his fingers without speaking, before, impulsively, he gently (though quickly) took Benvolio's face in his hands and brought him close so as to kiss him. Immediately, Benvolio dropped his things, the inkwell spilling upon their feet, and stepped on tiptoes in order to accommodate this height difference. He wrapped his arms around Mercutio's neck and played idly with locks of hair as he pressed hard onto his lips. Both pairs of eyes were squeezed shut at first but soon loosened so that they may have appeared to be asleep. By now Benvolio had brought his arms down to the small of Mercutio's back, and Mercutio, had in turn done the same with Benvolio. When they reluctantly pulled apart in need of breath Benvolio had a realization and his eyes widened. "My friend…we have committed a sin."

**AN:** I failed to mention they were in a deserted area…heh... Also, I am not a Slasher-Basher (rhyme) But I mean, logically. They'd be freaked since you know, it technically is considered a sin. Especially back then.


End file.
